


My Conscience

by FrozenMemories



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Book: Enigma Tales (Star Trek), Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Post-Canon, The Crimson Shadow - Una McCormack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: Garak & Parmak being Lizzard Husbands, sharing a little moment of affection





	My Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> more art at frozenmemoriesart.tumblr.com
> 
> comments appreciated :)


End file.
